Hans153 & I Have Finger's Twilight FB Chat Parody
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: This is what author's Hans153 and I Have Fingers do in their spare time on FB chat. WARNING :: Funny smut insues.


**A/N:: This is what authors Hans153 and I Have Fingers do in their spare time on FB chat.**

**Sorry for any misspells. SM owns all. We own our overly dirty minds. **

**I Have Fingers:: **

Well honey I forgot to tell you...... I know alot about sex, I just thought you'd know cuz you are a teenager *Edward goes up to bells and take a nipple in his mouth*

**Hans153::**

Well not all teenagers whores like Jessica Stanley* Bella Gaps as Edward does things to her body that she never thought he'd do while she's human*

**I Have Fingers ::**

cant help but think it'd be hot to know that you know about sex. Oh. I forgot to tell you something..... *Edward says as he does naughty stuff to bella* I can get you pregnant And I don't have any condoms. *Evil Ewdward Laugh*

**Hans153 ::**

Shit I'm a stupid cow and not on the pill, its okay it not like having a baby will kill me or keep my best friend in my live forever, because he will hate me after you turn me into lunch *silly Bella should know the importance of save sex if our cats do*

**I Have Fingers ::**

no, the truth is I fid it an extreme turn on it would be to see you pg with my baby, also, being the selfish leech I am eho cares about the sexy hot mutt? *Edward says as he pushes into bella*

**Hans153::**

FUCK ME WHY DIDN'T WE DO THIS BEFORE! *Bella screams out and the other vamps laugh at the fact that eddie is finally getting his leg over*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Well hun I'm gonna COME! *Edward omes early and the other vamps laugh their asses off esp Emmett*

**Hans153 ::**

Was that it? *Bella is think about what it would be like if her first time had been with Jakers... mean while Emmett and Rose show the newly deflowered Bell& Eddiekins how its really done*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Yea I was a virgin. What'd you exspect? *Bella and edward watch and do what em and rose tell them too. Bells get to come and edward get's his first blow job*

**Hans153 ::**

*Bella almost gets her head shoot off but Edward's Vamp bullet sperm* Fuck i think you chipped my tooth.

**I Have Fingers ::**

*Edward pulls back and exsamins bella tooth* Oh, babe, I'm sorry. Let's go have Carlisle look at it and ask him if he wants to have a threesome.

**Hans153 ::**

Honey if with a Threesome its not doing to be with your father *Bella looks to the ground and blushes* iwashopingwecouldinvolve *Said in such a rush vamp ears had a hard time to understand* Jacob *More bella blushing*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Huney I must tell you something about Jacob.....*Edward does a vamp blush* JacobandIaresecretlovers.

**Hans153 ::**

I KNEW IT! EVERY TIME YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HUNTING YOU WITH HIM AREN'T YOU ? THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME IN LA PUSH NOT BECAUSE OF SOME TREATY BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND *Bella lets out an emotional pour of emotions saddened at the fact they didn't want to her to join in*

**I Have Fingers ::**

well that's partailly true, but see...........I'm sorry. We didn't know that you'd want to join us. And I know that I'll have to make it up to you, so do you want to join us because I was just about to go over there and 'be' with Jacob. *Edward runs his hands downs bella nakey sides and dazzles her and hardens*

**Hans153 ::**

Okay *Bella Blushes* Now i get to keep both of you... forever right... i don't have to pick do i? You know how mad i am with choices *Bella straddles Eddies lap looking for answers in his eyes hoping that he didn't think she made bad choices*

**I Have Fingers ::**

No. You don't have to choose, baby. You can have the both of us for eternity. And babe, you dont make bad choises. *Edward pulls bella 'down' on him*

**Hans153 ::**

Gooooodddd... Call Jacob and get him over here, hes one on speed dial *Bella cried out Edward looked upset that he wasn't on her speed dial* Sorry Baby i don't have Leech on my speed dial any way you're always at my house anyway

**I Have Fingers ::**

Dammit. Alright. Were's you phone? And you have to stop before I come. *Edward tries to pull free of bella to get cell but fails* Bella dont you want Jacob to be over here? *Bella nods and finally moves. Edward pulls out of bella and bella whimpers at the lose of him*

**Hans153 ::**

I thought you said you'd never leave me *Hurt bella voice*

**I Have Fingers ::**

I wont be far. You'll still be abel to see me. Would you like to cum with me. *Edward laughs at the naughty pun*

**Hans153 ::**

I'll only CUM if you make me *Bella winks and shakes her ass at Edward*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Oh you will cum. *Edward grabs the lube and lubes up bella ass and sticks his prick in it*

**Hans153 ::**

Shouldn't we wait for Jacccc *Too much pleasure to finish sentence*

**I Have Fingers ::**

he's right over by the door *Edward turns bella over to face Jake*

**Hans153 ::**

Hey Jakers... You gettiing in here or just watching? *Bella wants Jake in on the action*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Uh, well I was gonna wake till you guys were finished and watch you and jerkoff and then when you finished I was gonna join in. *Jake Blushing*

**Hans153 ::**

Well have it your way *Bella and Edward carry. Bellas eyes locked to Jake. Not the first time its his face shes pictures as she cums*

**I Have Fingers ::**

Oh I will. *Jacob watches as ed and bells do their thing and Jake gets a peek and eds dick and remembers that Jake himself is bigger then eds and he might hurt bella. Mean while bells cums*

**Hans153 ::**

OKay Nikki you win i have nothing left to give lol

**A/N:: We have no Idea how we started up with this conversation in the first place. It was so funny we actually had to post here on FF. You can go check out Hans153's profile at :: www . fanfiction . net / ~ hans153.**

**~ Nikki~ **well that's partailly true, but see...........I'm sorry. We didn't know that you'd want to join us. And I know that I'll have to make it up to you, so do you want to join us because I was just about to go over there and 'be' with Jacob. **Edward runs his hands downs bella nakey sides and dazzles her and hardens**no, the truth is I fid it an extreme turn on it would be to see you pg with my baby, also, being the selfish leech I am eho cares about the sexy hot mutt? **Edward says as he pushes into bella****t help but think it'd be hot to know that you know about sex. Oh. I forgot to tell you something..... ****Edward says as he does naughty stuff to bella**** I can get you pregnant And I don't have any condoms.**

**Evil Ewdward Laugh**

t help but think it'd be hot to know that you know about sex. Oh. I forgot to tell you something..... **Edward says as he does naughty stuff to bella** I can get you pregnant And I don't have any condoms.

**Evil Ewdward Laugh**

Well honey I forgot to tell you...... I know alot about sex, I just thought you'd know cuz you are a teenager **Edward goes up to bells and take a nipple in his mouth**Well honey I forgot to tell you...... I know alot about sex, I just thought you'd know cuz you are a teenager **Edward goes up to bells and take a nipple in his mouth**Well honey I forgot to tell you...... I know alot about sex, I just thought you'd know cuz you are a teenager **Edward goes up to bells and take a nipple in his mouth**Well honey I forgot to tell you...... I know alot about sex, I just thought you'd know cuz you are a teenager **Edward goes up to bells and take a nipple in his mouth**


End file.
